Alone
by Baby Chichi
Summary: When Joy came back. Nina was left alone. One-Shot. Read so you know what happens next. Suck at summaries. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Heyya guys. 8th story and second one-shot. Hope you like it. :D**

**Warning: Cutting the wrist so you've been warned**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Nina's POV

I was walking alone at the hall. Yea alone. Everybody left me when Joy came back. My life was alone, shattered and broken. Even though I talk them. They ignore me. My gran died a week ago when two days after Joy came back. I was left alone. I thought Fabian would be there for me. But he did not. My room was moved to the attic because the girls suggest it and Joy moved at my old room. Amber and Joy we're like besties and Joy and Fabian we're dating. That was the cause that I'm broken. No one cares for me. They pretending that I didn't exist. I wanna join my parents, gran and my best friend Mia. She died because of cancer. My teachers, authorities, Trudy and Victor are the only people who talk to me. I hope my friends look at me and help me. But they didn't not. I was planning to kill myself. I couldn't take it anymore. But I was afraid of God. But I want to. I want my life would be okay again.

I've never think about cutting myself but right I'm doing it. I wrote a letter about the Anubis Residence then I grab a broken glass and it was really sharp. My hands we're shivering. But I'm ready for this. Finally I put the broken glass at my wrist and bury it. Feeling the sharp pain but I remember this would take to my family. My real family who didn't abandoned me. I feel happiness. The blood was dripping from my wrist. I fell down and black out.

Fabian's POV

Oh I remember that I left my guitar pick in the attic when Joy and me date **(A/N: That happen when Nina wasn't moving there) **I go to the attic and a blood was flowing I opened the door seeing Nina. My Nina. I ran to her. "Guys go up in the attic!" I shouted. A broken glass was bury at her wrist. My eyes we're red. I was crying. I forget about Nina. I abandoned her. Then everyone walked in. Amber was crying. Patricia was shocked and tearing up. Mara was crying to. Alfie, Eddie trying to comfort their girlfriends. Jerome was comforting Mara and tearing up. Joy was smirking. Then there was a note. I grab it and read it aloud

_Dear Anubis Residence,  
_

_I've never planned this happening but this will take me to my gran, my parents and my bestfriend Mia. Yes gran died week ago after two days when Joy came back. You abandoned me. You kept playing with the old toy. You should know that I was here to. But you pretend that I wasn't exist._

_Amber- This is not you fault BFF Best British Friend. Try not to cry. I will miss you._

_Alfie- Comfort Amber okay. Help her throught this. You need to be strong_

_Patricia- Don't cry. Be strong for me. You're a truly friend_

_Eddie- Even though we didn't talk a lot. Take care of Patricia._

_Mara- You helped me throught me my studies. Don't blame yourself. Follow you dreams._

_Jerome- Jerome help Mara through this. Don't think this is you fault._

_Joy- I'll nevermind you_

_Last but not the least._

_Fabian- I thought you love me. But don't blame yourselves. I'm now here. Here with my real family. I love Fabian. Follow you dream. I will guide you and love you. Forever and Always_

_If you read this note. I was passed away._

__Why Nina would do this. We abandoned her. I will love you Nina like you said forever and always.

_A/N: LIKE ITT? Review._


	2. Chapter 2

**So SibunaGleeLover suggest that I will add chapter. But I guess one. Sorry but I grant it.**

**So Nina has only one cut. OKAY**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

****Nina's POV

I woke up. Wishing this is it. But It was the world. I was in a white room. Someone's was holding my hand. I look at the hand. I identify it. It was Fabian's hand. "Don't touch my hand!" I said slap Fabian's hand. "Nina! Calm down!" Patricia shout. "Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" I shout. "Don't touch me." I said. Within those 4 months. I've never touch by anyone. "Nina!" Fabian yell. "Shut up. Leave me alo-!" Fabian cut me off by kissing me. I grab his hair deepening the kiss. "Guys. Get a room." Jerome said disgust. I pulled away. "I love you." I whisper to Fabian. "Me and Joy broke up." Fabian reply.

Fabian's POV

It was a month since that happening. It went all back to normal. Me and Nina we're dating. Joy was so insecure. Nina cut was healing. Everybody was so happy. They forgot the past.

Nina's POV

Everybody was happy. God save me. Now I was afraid. But now I was happy with my life. They went back all to normal.

A/N: So last chapter. :D Sorry.


	3. Author's Note

**Thanks Guys for supporting this two-shot.**

**Thanks guys. :D**


End file.
